Nozo-Eli-Umi Una historia de amor entre chicas de secundaria
by Brandonboss73
Summary: Nozomi ayuda a Umi para saber si sus sentimientos por esa persona son correspondidos, pero al saber quién es esa chica hará todo lo posible para evitar lo que ella comenzó.
1. Chapter 1

Nozo-Eli-Umi. Una historia de amor entre chicas de secundaria

Capítulo 1.- ¿Quién será?

*Notas del autor: Esta es una historia que yo escribí en base al anime Love Live! School Idol Project. Esta historia se basa en el triángulo amoroso formado por los fans entre los personajes Nozomi, Eli y Umi.

Esta historia tiene lugar en una linea temporal diferente a la presentada en el anime. (Obviamente)

Se tomaran en cuenta aspectos presentados tanto en el anime como en el manga, por lo que si no estás al tanto de alguno de los dos podrías confundirte durante la historia presentada.

Todo comenzó en los días al principio de la primavera, nosotras nueve nos encontrábamos en la sala del club después de clase para discutir sobre lo que haríamos en nuestra próxima presentación en vivo. Por lo general estas pláticas consumen mucho de nuestro tiempo aunque por esta ocasión logramos ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que haríamos para nuestra próxima presentación. Con un poco de tiempo de sobra antes de ir a casa decidí ir al salón del club de ocultismo.

-Debería ir, últimamente no participo mucho en el club por practicar las coreografías para nuestras presentaciones, sin mencionar mi trabajo como vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto a Elicchi-Mientras pensaba esto sin darme cuenta ya me dirigía hacia el club por lo que opte a entrar aunque para mi sorpresa no se encontraba ningún otro miembro.

Estuve un poco más de media hora en el club acomodando algunos instrumentos fuera de su lugar cuando escucho que la puerta del club se abrió.

-Ummm, disculpa Nozomi…

Giro mi cabeza hacia la dirección de la puerta y en ella logro ver a Umi.

-Nozomi, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Sin mucho pensarlo le dije -Claro, pídeme lo que quieras- Inmediatamente pensé que a pesar de convivir con todas las chicas, no convivía lo suficiente con Umi así que esta podía sr un oportunidad para volvernos más cercanas.

-Muchas gracias Nozomi- Dijo entrando a la sala del club.

-Bueno que es lo que necesitas- Respondí.

-Sé que eres muy buen con la adivinación, las cartas del tarot y más cosas espirituales, ¿correcto?

-Por supuesto- No sé por qué lo pregunta, lo hago todo el tiempo jeje.

-Bueno ¿Me preguntaba si podías usar tus "trucos" para predecir… no lo sé… algo como las relaciones… amorosas…?

Me quede un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo –Claro- En ese momento me preguntaba qué tipo de cosa amorosa me pediría.

-Bueno en realidad hay una persona que me gusta y pues me preguntaba si tu podrías decirme si mis sentimientos son correspondidos con la otra persona- Dijo muy avergonzada, más de lo usual.

-Vaya vaya, quien diría que la señorita indecencia llegaría a tener un noviazgo con otra persona jeje- Le dije en tono de broma.

-Hmph, vamos deja eso, ni siquiera estamos saliendo, es justo por eso que vine- Me respondió muy furiosa a la vez que avergonzada por su respuesta.

-Bueno, entonces quieres saber si puedes salir con esa persona.

-Pues sí, ¿puedes hacer eso?

-Ya te dije que sí, vamos siéntate mientras preparo lo que necesitamos.

Ella se sienta en la mesa mientras preparo mis cartas y preparo un ambiente más tétrico, solo por la emoción. Después de todos los preparativos me siento justo enfrente de ella.

-Bueno antes de empezar para confirmar, ¿te gusta alguien y quieres saber si tus sentimientos son correspondidos?

-Si.

-Bueno otra pregunta, ¿se puede saber quién es esa persona?

-¿Es muy necesario?- Dijo Umi algo avergonzada.

Aunque la verdad no lo era la curiosidad podía conmigo así que le respondí de forma afirmativa, solo por curiosidad –Por supuesto que sí, es para obtener una respuesta más exacta-

-Bueno la verdad es que es una chica, y es…- Antes de terminar su oración la interrumpí por las palabras que ella había mencionado y yo escuchado, inmediatamente con una voz algo sorprendida respondí.

-¡¿Una chica?! ¿Es enserio? Yo nunca pensé que tu…

-Si lo sé, yo tampoco sé cómo fue pero simplemente paso.

-Yo jamás pensé que alguien quien denomina las películas románticas como algo "indecente" pudiera llegar a tener gustos por las personas de su mismo sexo.

-Hmph, te dije que dejaras eso.

Igualmente no puedo culparla por eso, es decir, a mí me gusta Elicchi desde que nos volvimos amigas, así que estamos a mano, o algo así.

-Bueno creo que es momento- Le dije a Umi con lo que procedí a sentarme.

-Espera- Me interrumpió Umi –Ya te dije que es una chica pero no sería mejor saber quién es.

-Sé que es una chica, con eso me basta.

-Pero dijiste que era absolutamente necesario.

-Silencio, no puedo concentrarme.

Como yo sabía que no era relevante eso me dispuse a comenzar, después de todo ya tengo algo de información. Después de un rato termine con a sesión.

-Muy bien, ya he terminado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno, las cartas me dicen que tus sentimientos por esa persona… son correspondidos.

En el momento en el que mencione estas palabras Umi rápidamente se levanto de la silla con un rostro que jamás imagine ver en alguien como ella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿No es broma?- Respondió tan feliz a la ve que rápido.

-Bueno es lo que mis cartas dicen, y mis cartas nunca mienten.

-¡Viva!- Grito tan enérgicamente que era casi imposible que media escuela no la haya escuchado, luego de eso se dirijo así mí y sin previo aviso se abalanzo para abrazarme –Gracias, muchas gracias Nozomi-

En ese momento me quede muy sorprendida por su reacción y solo pude pensar en una respuesta simple –No te reocupes, siempre puedes contar conmigo-

Luego de eso me soltó muy avergonzada, me dio las gracias y se dispuso a irse del club no sin antes despedirse y darme las gracias una vez más.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Se veía tan alegre. Jeje no puedo esperar a saber quién es, tal vez si debí dejarla decirme, bueno así será más sorprendente.

Me dispuse a recoger todo lo que utilice para luego irme a casa.

Al día siguiente todo transcurría con normalidad en el club, como si nada de lo que hicimos ayer hubiera pasado, a excepción de la actitud de Umi, talvez debo suponer que está pensando en cómo declararse a esa chica. Luego de las actividades del club debíamos practicar pero Elicchi y yo debíamos hacer algo en la sala del consejo estudiantil así que les dijimos que llegaríamos algo tarde.

-Listo. Nozomi ya es hora de ir a la práctica.

La voz de Elicchi logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en lo que paso ayer –Claro vamos-

Llegamos al tejado donde siempre practicábamos, al entrar puedo escuchar las voces de las demás quejándose mientras practicaban y como de costumbre se encontraba Umi dirigiendo las practicas.

-Waaa, Umi cálmate un poco, no podemos hacer eso tan rápido nyan- (Rin, obviamente)

-Rin tiene razón Umi-chan, como es que tú puedes hacerlo- (Honoka)

-Vamos chicas, Umi-chan es igual de enérgica que otros días- (Kotori)

-Kotori tu sabes que eso es mentira solo mira como estas sudando, por alguna razón ella está más enérgica que otros días (Maki)

-Es verdad nyan, la pobre de kayochin ni si quiera puede ponerse de pie nyan- (Rin)

-Emmm yo estoy bien, solo descanso un poco- (Hanayo)

-Vamos chicas no se quejen, todo este esfuerzo es para nuestra próxima presentación, ahora que estamos todas vamos a practicar más enserio-

Apenas terminamos de cambiarnos nos dispusimos a practicar.

-Disculpen la tardanza, teníamos mucho más trabajo del que pensé- Dijo Elicchi mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares.

-No se preocupen, tomen sus lugares y comenzamos desde el principio.

Al terminar la practica todas estábamos muy cansadas, creí que bromeaban con respecto a la actitud de Umi, bueno creo que fue por la buena noticia que le di el día de ayer.

-Oh Elicchi nos vamos juntas a casa.

-Disculpa pero tengo otros planes para hoy, ¿Podrá ser en otra ocasión?

-Está bien no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana Elicchi.

-Hasta mañana- Ella simplemente salió muy de prisa, supongo que tenía prisa.

Una vez que me despedí de ella una voz llamo a mi espalda.

-Vaya, Nozomi aun sigues aquí.

Al voltear logro ver a mi espalda a Honoka y a Kotori. Viéndolas a ellas aun me pregunto quién será ¿Honoka? ¿Kotori? Honestamente no puedo esperar a saberlo.

-Ya que estamos las tres juntas ¿Porque no nos vamos a casa juntas? Dudo que tengas algo que hacer con Eli.

Al decir esto automáticamente pensé en que Umi no estaba con ellas así que les pregunte al respecto.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Qué pasa con Umi-chan?

-Cierto, ella no vendrá puesto que tenía un asunto muy importante que atender y que si no lo lograba hoy se arruinaría o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien.

Típico de Honoka, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que Umi tiene ideas muy raras para esto del amor, si le falta ver un par o tres películas sobre el romance.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- Mientras digo esto doy media vuelta para seguir avanzando cuando dirijo mi vista hacia la entrada de la escuela a través de la ventana que estaba en el pasillo. Ante esto logro divisar a Umi parada en a puerta.

-Que hace Umi-chan en la puerta- ¿Que tanto espera? Honestamente no sé qué plan tendrá en mente.

-Vaya, aún está esperando- Cuando Honoka dice esto veo a Elicchi corriendo hacia donde esta Umi –Oh no espera, ya está hay

-Parece que si lo hará- Dijo Kotori.

En ese momento no entendía de que hablaban las chicas así que le pregunte –¿Hacer que cosa?- Le pregunte a Honoka.

-Vaya, ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Umi-chan se le va a declarar a Eli.

En ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa, las palabras de Honoka me dejaron completamente desconcertada –¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Eh? ¿Que no te lo dijo? A nosotras dos nos dijo que te lo conto todo.

-Eso no es verdad, ella solo me dijo que era una chica así que supuse que podía ser alguna de ustedes dos.

-Como se te ocurre que sería alguna de nosotras- Dijo Kotori.

-Como se suponía que lo supiera, ustedes tres siempre están juntas, era más probable que fuera una de ustedes.

-Pues la verdad es que no, nosotras igual nos sorprendimos cuando nos dijo que estaba enamorada de Eli, ero de cualquier manera creo que se le va a declarar a ella.

-Ahhh ¿Y que demonios hago discutiendo con ustedes? Debo de detenerla- Mientras digo esto corro directamente hacia las escaleras para salir lo más rápido posible.

-Espéranos Nozomi- Dijo Honoka quien a continuación corre detrás de mí.

Ante esto al llegar al patio de la escuela pude apreciar que las dos ya no estaban, se marcharon y no puede llegar a tiempo para detenerlas.

-Demonios, n puedo creer que se me escaparon esas dos.

-Diablos Nozomi, ¿Cómo es que corres tanto?

Corro directamente hacia Honoka y la sujeto de la camisa -Vamos dime todo lo que sepas-

-Ehhh, ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo este asunto de Umi.

-Vamos solo cálmate, eso es lo único que sé.

Demonios –Chicas voy a irme sola a casa, tengo cosas en que pensar.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana.

No, definitivamente no, no dejare que pase. La detendré no importa lo que cueste.

¿Quién será? Ahora ya lo sé y con más razón hare lo que deba hacer, no permitiré que se lleve a Elicchi de mi lado.

Continuara… (Música del 3)


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Debo detenerla

Una vez que me separe de Honoka y de Kotori opte por ir a casa no sin antes revisar en los alrededores alguna señal de donde están esas dos y ver si aún podía detenerlas, sin embargo mis intentos de búsqueda fue en vano.

Maldición, ¿Que debería hacer ahora? Bien, cálmate Nozomi, ¿Esto no esta tan mal verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

En realidad si lo pienso está bien, ella lo arruinara porque no sabe qué hacer realmente. Solo debo relajarme –Iré a casa y me daré un baño- Me dispuse a abandonar mi búsqueda y esperar que todo saliera como pienso.

Una vez abrí la puerta de mi departamento fui a mi habitación a dejar mi mochila para posteriormente ir al baño y comenzar a quitarme el uniforme y limpiar mi cuerpo del sudor que hicimos mientras Um…

-Argh! Ni si quiera puedo pronunciar su nombre, es desgraciada, me las pagara, como se atreve a hacerme esto, infeliz- Como pude logre abril el agua fría para bajar la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

Una vez que me calme y quite el sudor de mi cuerpo salí del baño para ponerme algo mas cómodo y prepararme algo de cenar. Una vez me cambie de ropa fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de cenar.

*Nozomi pawah* *Nozomi pawah*

Era mi teléfono avisándome sobre un mensaje, era de Elicchi por o que procedí a mirarlo de inmediato.

*Hola Nozomi, perdón por dejarte sola hoy en la escuela pero como ya te dije tenía un asunto que atender.

*Claro, tú no te preocupes por eso* En mi cabeza solo pensaba "Demonios Elicchi, como puede ser importante"

*Sé que es muy repentino pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora. Mañana tengo otro asunto que atender por lo que mañana no nos iremos juntas a casa.

*De acuerdo, está bien que me avises desde ahora.

*Gracias Nozomi, nos vemos mañana en clases, que descanses.

-Argh! Demonios Elicchi ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada? ¿Qué diablos con tus "asuntos"? Como desearía…

*Nozomi pawah* *Nozomi pawah*

Un nuevo mensaje me interrumpió. Me calme un poco y revise de quien era el mensaje, para mi sorpresa era de Honoka.

*Hola Nozomi ¿Estas muy ocupada en estos momentos?

*No, solo estaba cenando en estos momentos ¿Por qué preguntas?

*Bueno tengo algo que decirte pero me gustaría decírtelo por medio de una llamada pero quería saber si estabas ocupada.

*No, estoy libre en estos momentos. Espero tu llamada.

Unos dos minutos después recibo la llamada de Honoka.

-Um? Nozomi hola.

-Si hola otra vez.

-...

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Oh cierto, perdón me estaba comiendo un pan.

Demonios Honoka –Bien ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-¿Recuerdas esta tarde todo el asunto de Umi-chan?

Ni me lo recuerdes -Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Bueno, no entendí muy bien lo que paso esta tarde pero creo que ganaste.

-No te entiendo ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, estuve hablando con Umi-chan esta tarde y parece que su plan se "arruino" o algo así me dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- En ese momento no pude hacer nada más que alegrarme, de hecho creo que fue igual que cuando le dije a la desgraciada después de lo de las cartas –Bueno cuéntame todos los detalles- No era necesario, ya sabía lo que haba pasado. Eso le pasa por ir tan rápido.

-Bueno ella me dijo que su plan se "arruino" por el simple hecho de que no tuvo las agallas suficientes de declarársele a Eli-chan. Dios debió haber sido patética la cita que preparo, desearía haber estado ahí para ver su cara de frustración.

-…

-¿Nozomi? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si.

-Bueno al parecer dijo que la invitaría a otra cita el dia de mañana ya que quiere ir con calma con todo este…

-Honoka, perdón si te interrumpo pero te hablo después.

-Pero le que hablo fui yo.

En ese mismo instante le colgué el teléfono a Honoka.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición. Y yo que pensé que todo se solucionaría el día de hoy, ¿Cómo diablos supo lo que debía hacer? No, seguro eso fue una coincidencia… ¡Maldita coincidencia!

Bueno, todo está bien, si hace lo que dice solo debo de alguna manera arruinar lo que hagan esas dos hasta que no pueda tener más oportunidades.

-No tengo muchas opciones, aparte de que no tengo ideas, bueno, mi única opción por ahora es quedarme junto a Elicchi todo el día y así evitar que Umi progrese- Bien eso hare, al menos hasta que se me ocurra otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía ir con normalidad, no fuimos a la sala del club por el trabajo del consejo estudiantil y no tuvimos practica a petición de todas por lo agotada que estuvimos del di de ayer, aun así en todo el día no me despegue de Elicchi.

-E-li-cchi.

-Oh! Nozomi, me sorprendiste.

-Oye vayamos juntas a casa.

-Lo siento, no puedo, te lo dije por mensaje.

Bueno tiene razón –Oh vamos no seas así.

-Sabes que no puedo, tengo un asunto que atender y tú tienes que ir a casa.

-Te acompañare- La excusa perfecta.

-Bueno, si eso quieres.

Esto es raro, ella acepto sin oponerse mucho, supongo que ella aún no sabe las intenciones de Umi –Bien vámonos.

Durante todo el camino estuvimos platicando y casualmente haciendo bromas aunque a pesar de todo evite lo más que pude tocar el tema del día anterior.

-Bien Nozomi ¿Podrías esperarme aquí un momento?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Porque?

-Vamos debo atender los asuntos de los que te hable.

-Vamos quiero ir contigo.

-No creo que te interese, son solo asuntos con mi hermana.

-¿Espera quién?

-Mi hermana menor Arisa.

Giro mi cabeza y veo a Arisa del otro lado de la calle parada frente a su escuela.

-Lo vez, te dije que no era necesario que vinieras.

-Oh ya veo.

Durante casi una hora estuve yo parada a espaldas de Elicchi mientras ella discutía quien sabe que cosas con su hermana. Durante ese tiempo muchas preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso con lo que me dijo Honoka? ¿Acaso Elichi rechazo la invitación de Umi por este asunto? Si es así ¿En qué momento lo hizo? ¿Lo habrá hecho ayer por la noche? Demasiadas cosas rondan en mi cabeza por todo este revoltijo.

-Bien nos vemos en casa Arisa, ve con cuidado.

Veo que Arisa se despide de Elichhi mientras se va corriendo.

-Bien vámonos.

-Espera ¿No vas a ir a casa junto a tu hermana?

-No es necesario, además quiero acompañarte a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Bueno está bien, vámonos.

Durante todo el camino seguimos con nuestras pláticas aunque yo estaba un poco despistada, no paraba de pensar en todas las preguntas que inundaron mi cabeza mientras estábamos con Arisa. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento, aún era muy temprano por la tarde así que la invite a pasar a mi casa.

-Vamos Elicchi quédate un rato aquí.

-Lo siento Nozomi, debo ir a casa, Arisa me está esperando.

-De acuerdo, cuídate de camino a casa.

-Claro que sí, nos vemos Nozomi.

Vaya día el de hoy, no entiendo lo que está pasando. Qué raro, lo que me dijo Honoka sobre la cita de Elicchi, debo pesarlo bien ¿Por qué Honoka me mentiría diciéndome algo así? ¿Qué gana ella haciendo eso? No, seguro lo hizo para ayudar a Umi y no a mí.

-Demonios ¿Es que no puedo confiar en nadie ya?

*Instrumental de Garazu no Hanazono*

-Vaya, una llamada ¿De quién será?

Al momento de revisar puedo notar que la llamada es de Honoka, aun creo que quiere verme la cara pero le responderé para poder aclarar lo que me dijo ayer.

-Hola Nozomi.

-Vaya, pero si es mi gran amiga Honoka

-Jeje vamos Nozomi, no es para tanto.

Demonios, sí que es tonta –Bueno ya que me llamas me gustaría discutir un pequeño asuntito contigo.

-Qué bueno, yo también te llamaba por un asunto.

-Bueno, podrías explicarme ¿Por qué diablos me mentiste?

-Eh? De que hablas Nozomi.

-Tú me dijiste que hoy Elicchi tendría otra cita con Umi.

-Pero eso es verdad.

-Pues yo estuve todo el día junto a Elicchi y nada. ¿Es que acaso ya no puedo confiar ni siquiera en mis amigas?

-Vamos, solo cálmate.

-Cómo voy a calmarme sabiendo que nadie me apoya.

-Tranquila, el día aun no acaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que oíste. Mira no sé qué clase de asunto tenia Eli pero lo mismo le dijo a Umi, así que ella pospuso la cita para más tarde.

-Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que ella van a tener una cita en un rato más?

-Y es exactamente por eso que te llame, para que hagas lo que hagas no te despegues de Eli.

-Diablos y justo ella acaba de irse a su casa.

-Bueno aun tienes tiempo antes de su cita así que debes detenerla.

-Argh! ¿Entonces porque diablos sigo perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo otra vez?

-¿Espera que? Eso ofende Nozomi.

-Si aja, hablamos luego me voy

-Espera debo decirte don…

Sin más pensarlo termine la llamada con Honoka y salgo corriendo para ir a casa de Elicchi. Demonios, otra vez lo mismo, debo detenerla, no permitiré que Elicchi asista a esa cita.

Continuara (otra vez)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Empezando

Al cortar la llamada que tenía con Honoka hace un momento me dispuse a tomar una chamarra ya que en ese momento ya había cambiado mi uniforme por una muda de ropa más casual, agarre mis llave y las guarde junto a mi teléfono sólo para salir de mi apartamento y bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pueda

-¡ELICCHI!- Grite tan fuerte como pude para avisarle de mi presencia y evitar que subiera al autobús que la llevaría a su casa pero aún así fue en vano, llevaba unos audífonos por lo que no me escucho.

En ese momento mis opciones para evitar que fuera a esa cita eran casi nulas pero no debía caer tan rápido. A pesar de que ella se fue en autobús, si corro podré llegar a su casa en un par o tres de minutos además ella debe arreglarse, dudo que vaya a esa cita con su uniforme.

Por muy rápido que corrí yo solo repetía las mismas palabras -Aun tengo tiempo, tengo tiempo- Después de unas cantas calles por fin llegué a casa de Elicchi.

*Ding* *Ding*

Toque el timbre esperando a que saliera ella para que confirmara que aún no había salido

-¿Quien es?

-Elicchi abre, soy yo Nozomi.

Ante esto lo único que puede ver es a su hermana abriendo la puerta para mi. Al principio me alarme, pero que ella abra no significa nada, tal vez Elicchi estaba dándose una ducha o cambiando su vestimenta.

-Oh Arisa, me sorprendiste, pensé que era Elicchi. Como sea ¿Podrías avisarle que estoy aquí?

-Onee-chan? Ella no está aquí.

En ese momento me quebre.

-¿Como que no está aquí?

-Ella justamente acaba de salir.

-Maldicion- Grite muy fuerte por lo que asusté a la menor, me disculpé con ella y pregunte.

-¿Sabes de casualidad donde está o en su defecto a donde se dirige?

La pequeña me respondió de forma negativa por lo que repetir mi acción de hace un momento con los mismo resultados. Nuevamente me disculpé con la pequeña y me despedí no sin antes decirle -Pase lo que pase no le digas a tu hermana que vine hoy.

Me retire de la puerta de su hogar hasta la banqueta de la calle.

-Ahhh! Maldición ¿Porque siempre me pasa esto a mi?- ¿En qué momento salió que no pude ver a donde se dirigía? Nuevamente perdí el día de hoy -Esto no puede seguir así.

A pesar de que era el segundo día no puedo permitir que ella avance -Cada segundo es crucial en asuntos como estos.

Nuevamente me rendí y volví a mi casa -Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Decidí volver caminando y para cuando llegue a mi apartamento ya era muy tarde ¿Enserio paso tanto tiempo?

-Nuevamente lo arruine, me voy a la cama, quiero descansar- Por muy cansada que estuviera me costo conciliar el sueño hasta que finalmente pude caer rendida ante mi cansancio

Por la mañana me levanté y lo primero que ví fue que tenía un mensaje de Honoka.

*Nozomi no me cuelges así, se siente feo*

*Como sea talvez puedas llegar a tiempo para detener la o en su defecto arruinar su cita, te mandaré la dirección*

Pero que demonios, porque tengo este mensaje hasta ahora. Mi celular marca que lo recibí poco después de terminar la llamada con Honoka -Porque lo estoy viendo justo aho...- En ese momento recordé lo que hice el día de ayer que era responsable de no poder ver el mensaje en su momento.

Una vez llegue a casa simplemente me límite a ponerme más cómoda y preparar mi platillo favorito para relajarme y mirar algunos videos en mi ordenador para mi distracción. En ningún momento ví mi celular, incluso lo deje en la bolsa de mi chamarra que me puse el día anterior y aún así solo lo coloque en mi mesa de noche a modo de despertador para el día de hoy, no puedo creerlo.

-¿Esto es enserio?- Dije mientras me recargo en la pared -En tan solo tres días todo se fue el diablo.

Simplemente me dispuse a salí para ir a la escuela y para mi sorpresa justo cuando tomé el cerrojo de la puerta tocaron a esta, abrí de inmediato pues ya estaba ahí.

-Oh Nozomi, eso fue rápido jeje.

-Que va, ya iba de salida así que por eso te abrí rápido Elicchi.

-Eso me alegra pero bueno, ya que estás lista vámonos.

Ante esto simplemente salí y me dispuse a ir por delante de Elicchi, realmente me comporte algo distante y un poco cortante de camino a la escuela, fuera de eso todo fue normal, como cualquier día común y corriente.

Esta vez antes de ir al techo para practicar sabía que si teníamos un asunto pendiente podríamos tomarnos la molestia de llegar tarde. Lo último que quería es estar junto a Umi o peor aún, que esas dos convivan en el mismo espacio mucho tiempo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tengo unos reportes pendiente que entregar a la directora.

-Pues bien, no perdamos tiempo, el trabajo es importante.

-Pero la chicas se molestan si no vamos.

-Que va Elicchi, es un trabajo del consejo estudiantil, es tu responsabilidad, ellas lo entenderán.

De alguna u otra forma logré convencer a Elicchi de trabajar y hacia perder tiempo de la práctica.

-Listo, ya vámonos.

Esto me dejó desconcertada, como es que ella acabo tan rápido, se suponía que tomaría más tiempo.

-Solamente iré a dejarle esto a la directora, tu puedes adelantarte y después te alcanzo.

Lo único que quería es estar algo de tiempo junto a Elicchi así que a duras la convencí de acompañarla.

-Te dije que no debías acompañarme, ya es algo tarde.

-Tranquila Elicchi- Ante esto mire la hora en mi telefono. Menos de media hora nos tomo todo esto y con esto en mente no pude pensar en otra cosa -¿Lo vez? Aún nos sobra mucho tiempo para la práctica.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, no me gusta llegar tarde.

-Solamente no dejes que se te acumule el trabajo como hoy.

-Solo era un documento y podía entregarlo en dos semanas.

-Bueno lo que importa es que ya está hecho.

-Bueno es verdad, pero igualmente pide hacerlo otro día que no tengamos la práctica.

Después de esta plática llegamos al techo para practicar. Todo ocurría con normalidad, practicábamos un baile donde yo y Elicchi estábamos separadas de Umi por lo que no me preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

Una vez acabo la práctica me encontraba con Honoka, Rin y Nico preguntando por sus deberes mientras las amenazaba con un poco de washi washi y mientras apretaba los inexistentes pechos de Nico me percató de que Umi está discutiendo algo con Elicchi, ante esto discretamente logro escuchar algo de su conversación.

-¿Entonces que te parece?

-No lo sé Umi, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

-C-claro, tampoco es que te este obligando, p-puedes negar te si eso es lo que quieres, c-claro que no te guardaré rencor por rechazar la invitación, aunque también p-puedes aceptarla para otra ocasión, n-no hay problemas con la fecha, tu sólo dime cuando estés d-disponible y yo me acomodarse para que nos veamos cuando tú te sientas más cómoda después de todo es para que ambas pasemos un rato divertido...

-No Umi, no es eso, es decir, claro que acepto tu invitación pero será mejor mañana.

-C-claro, mañana, será cuando tú quieras, si quieres mañanas nos veremos, tu no te preocupes

-Claro pero a todo esto ¿Que pasa contigo?

-¿A que te refieres Eli-chan?

-Simplemente de la noche a la mañana comenzaste a ser más cercana a mi ¿Porque?

-Bueno la verdad es que me gustaría decirte que...

-Hola chicas ¿De que hablamos?

-Ah de nada importante Nozomi-chan.

-¿De verdad? Parecía que discutirán de una reunión.

-Bueno a decir verdad Umi-chan quería que fuera al karaoke con ella. Me dijo que las demás no podían y que solo quedaba yo para ver si podía ir.

-Ohhh con que era eso, aunque a decir verdad Umi-chan no me mencionó nada.

-¿Es cierto eso Umi?

-Oh! Bueno, como pregunté a las demás por separado pensé que ya te lo había preguntado.

-Bueno aprovechando ¿Elicchi irás?

-Claro solo que debería ir el día de mañana, igualmente estoy ocupada hoy.

-Pues está decidido, vamos todas mañana.

Bien hecho Nozomi ¿Que demonios acabo de hacer? Espera, esto se supone que sea bueno... De alguna forma. Si todo va como pienso aunque siempre que saco conclusiones terminan de la peor manera posible pero esto debería ser diferente, literalmente voy a presenciar lo que han hecho en sus citas mientras yo me quedaba en casa lamentándome de no estar con ella.

Si lo piensas detenidamente no necesito simplemente llegar y hacer que si cita sea mala, puedo ir y de forma más discreta hacer que las oportunidades de Umi se agoten poco a poco ¿Pero como puedo hacer eso?... Ya se y está vez estoy segura de que funcionará.

Luego de terminar el día de hoy puedo ir con Elicchi, después de todo la cita que tenían de hoy será para mañana por lo que está libre esta tarde.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado Elicchi?

-EH? Pues bien, supongo.

-Me alegra por eso.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mera curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal tu?

-No puedo quejarme.

-Bien.

-Cuéntame ¿Que tal tu semana?

-Bastante bien, aunque también un poco ajetreada por las tardes.

-Ah si… ¿Y eso porque?

-He estado saliendo un poco por las tardes.

-Supongo que son cosas importantes ¿No?

-Pues, no sé si decir de alta importancia, pero para alguien si lo es así que lo hago mas por esa persona.

-Elicchi siempre tan considerada con los demás.

-¿Qué puedo decir?

-¿Exactamente por quien lo hacés?

-Ese es un pequeño secreto.

Justo en ese momento me había parado frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. ¿No quieres pasar?

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Supongo que saldrás igual que los días anteriores.

-La verdad es que no, salir me ha quitado tiempo, tengo algunos pendientes.

-Claro. Cuídate de camino a casa.

-Lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Si mañana…

Bien, ya que Nozomi es tan brillante ¿Qué harás mañana genia?

La verdad dije eso solo por impulso para evitar su convivencia, pero no evite nada, solo termine incluyendome.

Hasta cierto punto esto es malo pero también bueno.

No tenía muchas opciones de cumplir lo que quiero, pero ahora sí, solo es ver qué hacer para evitar su avance en las citas.

No hubo nada importante por el resto del día por lo que esperar al día de mañana era lo único que podía hacer.

Para el día siguiente te todo empezó con normalidad. Despertar, ducharme, ponerme el uniforme y desayunar.

Mientras cocina escuché que llamaron a la puerta. Me dirigí a esta y me encontré con aquella rubia. Era muy inusual recibirla a esta hora de la mañana.

-Elicchi ¿Que haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Bueno, tengo un poco de tiempo de sobra y quería pasarlo con mi mejor amiga.

-Pero antes faltan una hora.

-Si, pero no desayune para llegar temprano.

-Entonces no tenías tiempo de sobra.

-No. Pero así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo.

En estos momentos recuerdo el porque de lo que siento por ella.

Esa actitud, esa amabilidad, pero lo que más me gusta es el trato que tiene conmigo.

-Bueno, ya que no desayunaste apropiadamente tendrás el lujo de disfrutar de mis habilidades culinarias.

-Es por eso que llegue tan temprano.

Para ese momento Elicchi ya había entrado a mi apartamento para desayunar.

Luego de algo para calmar el hambre mañanera, salimos de mi departamento todo de camino a la escuela.

Todos los días han sido iguales, solo que hoy había un par de excepciones. Teníamos algunos reportes del consejo y la práctica sería más tarde.

-¿Y como te ha ido?- le dije mientras revisada una solicitud de club.

-Bien- sin retirar su vista de la hoja.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

-Con hambre, pero nada que un desayuno al estilo Nozomi no arregle- dandome un guiño posando su mirada en mi.

Gracias a ese gesto me había colorado bastante -No es para tanto Elicchi.

-Es verdad- dio un ligero golpe a la mesa -Tu comida es la mejor que hay, es una pena que no pueda probarlos del diario por tener que preparar uno también para Arisa.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo… No le preparo el desayuno a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Elicchi! ¿Acaso no le preparaste el desayuno a tu hermana?

-Eh? ¿Por qué te enojada de repente?

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a la pequeña Arisa sin su desayuno?

-Pero si le dejé uno preparado.

-Si pudiste hacer el de Arisa ¿Por qué no el tuyo?

-Era la oportunidad de desayunar contigo.

-Si excusas Elicchi. No puedes hacer eso, debes de cuidarte.

Luego de una pequeña sesión de pequeños regalos hacia la rubia nos dirigimos a nuestras clases y luego a la práctica.

No hubo mucho que destacar durante la práctica, solo que últimamente estás se antemano vuelto un poco más cortas por lo mucho que nos exige Umi.

Al terminar la práctica procure no separarme de Elicchi hasta cambiar nuestro atuendo (claro que le di espacio para que se cambie, aunque me gustaría no haberlo hecho)

Luego de que cambiar nuestras ropas por el uniforme ya nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Chicas- una voz llamo detrás de nosotras.

-Ah Umi ¿ya estás lista?- dijo Eli dirigiéndose a esta.

-Claro solo que que hay un ligero problema.

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Eli algo angustiada.

-Las verdad ya que Nozomi fue invitada apenas ayer, no creo que podamos ir las tres por temas monetarios.

-Buenos, talvez. Yo no traigo mucho ahora.

-No se preocupen chicas- dije metiéndose en la conversación -Yo pagaré lo mio, y ya que Umi solo tenía para ustedes dos será como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-Bueno, eso es un alivio para todas ¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos?

-De acuerdo

Luego de eso todas fuimos directas al karaoke, entonces es ahora cuando comienzo mi plan para parar lo que inicie.

Empezamos…

Continuará.

* _ **Aparte**_

Ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo, y antes de que quieran lincharme por todo el tiempo que me tomo, tengo mis razones, pero como da igual ya pueden matarme :'v

La publicación del capítulo tardó bastante pero tratare en publicar mas seguido

Si está historia te gusta puedes ir a seguirme en Twitter ( Brandonboss73) y/o en Facebook (en mi bio :v) *no es spam :v

Eso es todo por mi parte y espero poder traer capítulos más seguido ;v


End file.
